


Walking in a Winter Wonderland

by wanderlustlover



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, New Jersey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1108834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Go for a walk, they said. It’ll be beautiful, they said. It’s what people do, they said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt** : Our muses walking in the countryside together, seeing the first snow of the year.  
>  **Recipient** : DontcallemeDanno
> 
>  
> 
> Written about a month back, transcribing Tumblr fics over to the proper place to clean up my loose ends before 2014 starts. [Original [here](http://thebesteverseen.tumblr.com/post/68565384242).]

_Go for a walk_ , they said.  _It’ll be beautiful_ , they said.  _It’s what people do_ , they said.  _Have some time, we’ve got Grace, and cookies to decorate_ , they said. 

Even though Jersey is nothing like that Currier & Ive’s book Mrs. Williams has out in the livingroom, and Steve is still hyper aware where it comes to being in public and alone. Or even when they’re inside, in the house teeming with so many Williams of every age they take up every ten feet of space.

But maybe he forgot all that. Two or three minutes ago. While they’ve been sitting on this bench, watching the snow that just started falling on the trees in a small park. It’s been a long time since he saw snow fall and wasn’t instantly thinking about double socks and frostbite maintenance. 

Decades away, another life, another so much younger, so much different, him, since it was as simple as stealing someone’s hand, tugging them closer, and saying, with the quirk of only one part of his mouth rising at a corner, “Okay, maybe this wasn’t so terrible.” 

Maybe it’s not so bad too, when there’s a rumble of movement he knows is Danny laughing under those layers of jacket, getting halfway through the words “I told-” before Steve has turned and kissed him instead of letting him finish. 

He doesn’t always get it right. In fact, he almost always gets it wrong. Always. But there are seconds that maybe he doesn’t faff it up entirely, and this one, when there’s a momentary sound of sheer surprise muffled against his mouth, before Danny’s fingers are tightening in the half zipper part of his jacket and pulling him down closer, he thinks this might be one of them.


End file.
